the guardian and the artist
by kizuna-miso
Summary: el duro y enérgico guardián de la tormenta se encontrara con con alguien que hará ver de perspectiva su vida, pero sin darse cuenta de que esta persona con la que ha creado un vinculo es alguien totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba y que la vida le pondrá cosas inesperadas con las que tendrá que cargar toda su vida
1. The Girl

**Chapter one: The girl**

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el estúpido rostro sonriente del Bovino indicándole que debía acompañarle junto al guardián de la lluvia a un bar, pub o algo por el estilo. El jefe había insistido tanto de que debía tener una vida social más activa y además que tenía que divertirse un poco más así que no podía negarse, no le quedo otra, así que cuando llegaron comenzaron a tomar unos tragos y cócteles. El bovino le presentó a una mujer que se sentó a su lado a beber y charlar un poco pero luego de ese recuerdo algunas imágenes se volvieron borrosas en su mente.

Si... definitivamente se había emborrachado por ir a un lugar así junto a el pelinegro y el Bovino, pero la real pregunta era… ¿Cómo llegó a una cama?. Abrió los ojos lentamente para sentir un intenso dolor expandirse en su cabeza, así que solo se cubrió con la mano y se sentó de golpe para que su dolor fuera de una sola vez, pestañeo un par de veces para abrir los ojos quedando un poco sorprendido. Ese no era su cuarto... diablos.

Se refregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y luego volteo para ver a una mujer durmiendo de lado con su rostro viendo a el lado donde estaba el, tenia el cabello negro como la noche y la piel clara, ok... no debía perder la calma, solo era una mujer que estaba dormida a su lado, la misma que el Bovino le había presentado. Ella estaba vestida al menos, tenía una bata de seda rojiza eso le dejaba mucho mas tranquilo de que no había hecho una estupidez, pero cometió el error de levantar la sábana para verse el y se cubrió rápido con un sonrojo en su rostro, ok... estaba desnudo así que por conclusión si había estado con la mujer esa noche, la mujer se llamaba Olivia, eso no se le quitaba de su mente y la manera rítmica de mover sus caderas esa noche.

Se sacudió el cabello molesto y sonrojado antes de dar un suspiro largo, ya no quedaba más que hacer, se dio un momento para relajarse y observar el lugar donde se encontraba, un cuarto blanco con miles de dibujos y bocetos pegados por doquier de donde se mirara, el único espacio que podía salvarse era la ventana cubiertas por una cortina rojiza que se veía iluminada por el sol asomarse aquella mañana. Se quedó un poco asombrado observando los bocetos de innumerables objetos, rostros y paisajes que tapizaban las murallas. Mientras el estaba en la ardua tarea de reconocer cada dibujo, la mujer se sentó mientras se refregaba los ojos dando un bostezo y luego le miro al peliplata con unos ojos rojizos intenso con el cabello negro hasta los hombro, el volteo a mirarle y sonrió levemente.

-pensé que eras de los que se iba sin decir buenos días

-hum... buenos días, Olivia

-incluso recuerdas mi nombre, Hayato... que honor

-solo... es lo que más recuerdo de lo que sucedió anoche

-bueno-dijo riendo- es lo que mas dijiste anoche ¿no?

-n-no digas esas cosas-dijo volteándose sonrojado

-por cierto guardián Vongola, no debes preocuparte de que divulgué tus "hazañas" aquí... guardaré silencio voluntariamente... no hay de qué preocuparse

-hum... gracias supongo, pero creo que estaría bien... ya sabes … si quieres salir de nuevo

-¿acaso salimos anoche?-dijo divertida- ok… puedes dejar tu número, Hayato... no veremos otra vez, supongo

-solo una cosa...¿que sucedió?... digo, es que tengo solo imágenes borrosas

-bueno, Lambo de verdad quería que te conociera, lleva insistiendo semanas para que me reúna contigo, nos conocimos anoche... charlamos un poco pero, Lambo hizo un extraño juego de beber...ya sabes como es con los juegos pero lo más gracioso es que el no bebe, solo lo hizo para que termináramos en esto... estuvimos hablando un rato antes de eso pero Lambo quería apresurar las cosas-dijo riendo- así que impuso su plan para que estuviéramos juntos... al parecer funcionó tal como él esperaba

-¡estúpida vaca! ¡la matare apenas la vea!

La mujer se levantó diciéndole que se vistiera y que seguramente le estaría esperando su jefe preocupado, luego ella se fue caminando hasta la puerta moviendo de tal manera que el peliplata se dio el gusto de mirarla hasta que desapareció tras la puerta con una pequeña risita, un poco avergonzado el guardián se levantó y se vistió, no sin antes echar un vistazo por la ventana moviendo la cortina para contemplar la ciudad, ella vivía en la orilla de la ciudad en un barrio "no problemático" como solía decirle el Vongola décimo, el lugar era de los más antiguos de la ciudad con la misma arquitectónica de ya varias décadas y enredaderas creciendo por los viejos muros junto con los adoquines que decoraban el piso de colores.

Luego al salir a la habitación de la mujer notó que ella estaba duchándose, era sábado y además temprano así que seguramente saldría trabajar. Sobre la mesa había un trozo de papel blanco junto a un lápiz y al lado una humeante taza de expreso. La alzó para acercarla a su nariz para sentir el fuerte olor a café que inundó sus pulmones y luego dios unos cuantos sorbos antes de anotar su número de teléfono para así poder volver a casa.

Buscó sus gafas de sol y se despeinó un poco para que no le reconocieran, era temprano por la mañana y no rondaba muchas personas así que rápidamente tratando de no llamar la atención y tomó un taxi hasta el comienzo del bosque un poco alejado de la ciudad, se bajó y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la orilla de la carretera que llevaba no sólo a la mansión Vongola, sino también a varias bases de las familias de la mafia y también diferentes mansiones aristócratas que se dejaron caer en el valle de Italia hace varias generaciones atrás.

Escucho el ruido de una motocicleta y chasqueo la lengua, un motor suave que ronroneaba como un gatito siempre que la conducía pero ahora sonaba como si ese mismo gatito estuviera a punto de morir, era su motocicleta que alguien estaba ocupando sin su permiso pero quedo aun mas enojado al ver al pelinegro ver que él la traía, se detuvo a su lado y le miró con una sonrisa mientras que el peliplata solo se quedo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿que haces con mi motocicleta, idiota del béisbol?!-dijo enojado

-tu me la prestaste anoche, Gokudera-dijo riendo- pero... más importante ¿Dónde estabas? Tsuna estaba preocupado por ti

-le explicare todo al décimo después...

Cuando llegó a la gran mansión Vongola se dirigió directamente a la oficina del décimo, se quitó las gafas oscuras y algo temeroso entró. Al ver al peliplata cruzar el umbral de la puerta su jefe se levantó de la silla contento por ver que había vuelto. El pel plata se acercó a él y le comento lo sucedido aquella noche, bueno al menos lo que él recordaba de lo sucedido aquella noche junto a la casi desconocida mujer. A pesar de todo lo que le dijo el guardián muy arrepentido al décimo Vongola este se encontraba feliz de que hubiera salido con el bovino, a pesar de ser una trampa, y que además había conocido una mujer con la que se prometió salir otra vez. Aunque el guardián de la tormenta era sin dudar la mano derecha del Vongola décimo y que estaba trabajando tan arduamente por decisión propia para el bien de la familia, este había dejado de lado su vida personal de hace ya varios años, así que emocionado era la palabra correcta para definir al castaño en ese momento mientras el peliplata solo se quedo mirándole con una gotita en la sien.

Luego se fue a dar una ducha para despejarse un poco y tratar de recordar un poco más de aquella noche pero le resultaba un poco difícil aquella tarea, el único momento que se le vino a la mente con claridad fue estar encima de la chica mientras ella le sonreía de manera cálida tocando su rostro, observándose a él con aquellos ojos que se asemejan a la llama de la tormenta. Al recordar esto el peliplata solo se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo sonrojado musitando un leve "idiota..." mientras el agua de la ducha le caía por el cuerpo.

Finalmente luego de un rato salió de su ducha para vestirse, se puso un traje impecable de color negro y su camisa rojiza finalmente se acomodó su corbata y salió a comer algo, para encontrarse al Bovino en la cocina y comenzar a regañarlo e insultarle por que primero: le dejó en un bar solo con una mujer y segundo: dejó que el se fuera con una mujer que apenas conocía.

-pero si Olivia-san es muy amable, ella ha arreglado el cuadro que traje la semana pasada-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué?

-Olivia-san arregla cuadros, es su trabajo... ella trabaja en el museo

-¿Cómo diablos conociste a alguien... que trabaja en un museo?

-la vez que Dokuro-san vino de Japón con I-pin... ella nos guió y la invite a un café

-¡vaca estúpida que trata de salir con mujeres mayores!

-pero si solo tiene 22 años

-¡son 6 años mas que tu, idiota!

-¿vas a volver a salir con Olivia-san?

-¡eso no te incumbe!-dijo sonrojado

-tengo que advertirte de algo, Gokudera-shi -dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo de uva- Olivia-san... bueno hay un rumor … dicen que es peligroso estar muy cercano a ella

-deja de decir tonterías vaca idiota... no hay nada de malo en esa mujer-dijo fastidiado

-como quieras... yo te advertí, Gokudera-shi -dijo antes de irse con su vaso caminando relajado

Quedo en su mente aquello de "peligroso" sobre la mujer porque a pesar de lo dicho ella le había tratado bien incluso comprendía bien la posición del guardián de la tormenta, era difícil encontrar a una mujer que entendiera lo complicada que puede ser la vida en la mafia ¿acaso eso era normal?... además ¿Por qué el guardián de la tormenta espero a que despertara para hablar con aquella mujer? pudo haber simplemente escapado y si alguien decía algo simplemente negarlo pero algo en sí mismo le dijo que se diera el momento de quedarse, de conocerle.

Pronto cuando ya estaba tomando otro café y un muffin de chocolate, se desató la corbata y se abrió los dos primero botones ya que por la ventana entraba una brisa cálida primaveral. Pronto entró el pelinegro hablando animado con la pelimorada la que solo soltaba sonidos de aprobación a todo lo que hablaba el pelinegro, que en la cabeza del peliplata eran puras tonterías que aumentaba su dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca persistente a seguir atacando unas horas más.

-oh, Gokudera ¿estas bien?

-¿de que hablas, idiota del béisbol?

-tienes una … marca en el cuello-dijo riendo

-¿marca?

-hombre tormenta-dijo entregándole un espejo que traía en su bolsillo- en el lado derecho, cerca de la clavícula

Una marca oscura se dejaba notar en la nívea piel del guardián justo donde la guardiana de la niebla le había indicado que estaba la marca que seguramente había dejado la pelinegra aquella noche. Hizo memorias de las mujeres con las que había "intimado" para saber si alguna había tratado de domar a la mano derecha Vongola y por cada una que recordaba había llegado a la conclusión de que todas habían sido muy pasivas, excepto por ella. Se sonrojo al pensar que quizás era por aquello que no había escapado al instante apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Se tocó levemente para ver si dolía pero en vez de eso un fugaz recuerdo vino a su mente, el momento exacto cuando ella estaba sobre él atacando su cuello sin siquiera sentir un poco de remordimiento como si el dejar esa marca le causara el mayor placer, se sonrojo de golpe cubriéndose la boca mientras el pelinegro se reía de él y la pelimorada soltaba una risita inocente. Diablos... la mujer era diferente... peor aún … se parecía a él.

hola a todos 3

he tenido un poco de tiempo libre de la universidad por que me voy a cambiar de carrera XDDD (ni que fuera facil escoger lo que vas a hacer el resto de tu vida) voy a hacer lo que siempre quise, que por idiotas circunstancias de la vida no lo decidí primero 3 cocinar

asi que eso... ando con tiempo e inspiración así que disfruten esta historia al máximo 3

como siempre, comenten lo mas que puedan por que me ayuda D; a saber si todo va bien como va


	2. the painting and love

Chapter Two: the painting and love:

Había pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde que había sucedido aquel "incidente" y el peliplata comenzaba a ponerse impaciente ya que la mujer ni siquiera le había llamado, interrogó al bovino varias veces pero él no la había visto, quizas tenia mucho trabajo o alguna cosa como esas. Así que solo se quedo ahí en la oficina, ya que afuera hacía mucho calor, mientras el decimo Vongola permanecía en su silla apoyado en sus brazos aburrido, no habia trabajo y hacia mucho calor para salir por voluntad propia.

-¿ha sabido algo de Sasagawa Kyoko?-dijo el peliplata tratando de crear conversación

-¿has sabido algo de Olivia-san?-dijo algo molesto por la pregunta

-Touché... al menos sabe que Sasagawa Kyoko está estudiando

-¿no trabaja en un museo?... la semana pasada Varia recuperó varios cuadros, Squalo-san me lo dijo el otro dia... quizás esta ocupada en eso ¿Por qué no la vas a ver, Gokudera-kun?

-sería como un acosador... no iré-dijo enojado- maldita mujer

-¿seguro que le diste tu numero bien?

-aunque se le hubiera dado mal hubiera llamado a la vaca estúpida ¿no?-dijo enojado

-calmate... Gokudera-shi -dijo el bovino al entrar- tienes visitas en la entrada

-¿visitas?-dijeron ambos al unísono

Fastidiado se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, pensó que podía ser... quizás su hermana, su padre o incluso pensó en un Varia que venía a molestarle algunas veces. Suspiro molesto y se dejó llevar por su intuición que le decía que aun a pesar de estar enojado lo últimos días debía ir a la puerta. Ya cuando llegó la abrió molesto para ver a la mujer frente a él observando con una leve sonrisa, traía un vestido rosa con detalles en blanco y con un delantal pintado de varias manchas de colores igual que una marca verde en su mejilla como si tuviera un lunar, estaba con la respiración agitada y con las sandalias manchadas por el barro. El peliplata se echó a reír un poco y con su dedo índice movió la línea de pintura en su rostro, la chica frunció el ceño al ver al peliplata reírse, la mujer buscó en su bolsillo del delantal y sacó un teléfono de el para luego ponerlo en sus manos.

-idiota-dijo molesta- te llame las dos malditas semanas y nunca contestaste

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-bajo la cama-dijo dando un suspiro molesta- fue esta mañana así que apenas salí del trabajo me vine corriendo a dejarlo, ni siquiera me quité el delantal para venir

-¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto... Olivia?

-escucha... lamento que solo fuera un café... llegaron un enorme cantidades de cuadros y tuve que restaurar muchos, no he tenido nada de tiempo... tu me debes una cita, Hayato

-de acuerdo-dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-oh... es un largo camino, así que creo que me la debes por lo de tu teléfono

La llevó hasta al garage donde la subió y se fue rápido por el camino mientras ella le rodeaba con los brazos su torso, el se sonrojo ante el tacto pero no dijo nada, solo comenzó a andar mas rapido para que ella le apretara más fuerte... "que miedosa" pensaba el peliplata cuando comenzó a disminuir la velocidad entrando a la ciudad.

Al llegar al hogar de la chica, subió las escaleras con ella siguiéndola en silencio observando más detalladamente tanto a la mujer como donde camina. Le invito a sentarse y ella se quitó el delantal dejando colgado detrás de la puerta principal. luego dio un suspiro y se sentó frente a él apoyándose en su manos.

-es grande tu casa

-es la casa Vongola, después de todo

-ya veo... jamas habia tenido la oportunidad de verla desde tan cerca

-tengo una duda... ¿Cómo es que sabías... donde estaba? … ademas sabias que era un guardián Vongola ¿no?... ¿acaso no trabajas en un museo?... una persona normal no nos reconocería tan fácil y menos sabría dónde queda la mansión- frunce el ceño- ¡habla!

-demasiadas preguntas-sonríe- pero me encanta la curiosidad humana, Hayato... tengo un... viejo amigo de la infancia, el es parte de la mafia, por eso se todas esas cosas

-¿Quién es?-dijo serio

-¿es para saber si es un enemigo Vongola?-dijo riendo- tu y yo no somos enemigos, Hayato... lo que haga el es su problema pero te revelare que el no esta interesado especialmente en matarte, no es por que no tengas habilidades... hay muchos motivos aparte que no puedo revelar … amenos que quieras que me maten ¿eso quieres?

-no... he quedado más tranquilo Olivia

-¿pensaste que quería matarte?-dijo riendo- si que eres idiota

-¡no me llames idiota!-dijo molesto

La mujer se levanto y busco en su refrigerador un trozo de pastel de chocolate, le dio un trozo antes de comer uno ella mientras charlaba. Ella escuchaba, reían y se burlaba de las historias que contaba el peliplata y de la aventura que le había llevado a ser guardián Vongola, contando animado sobre sus compañeros, el sol comenzaba a caer lentamente mientras ellos seguían charlando ahora sobre la cama de la mujer cada uno con una copa de vino. Pronto se hizo de noche y la oscuridad inundaba la habitación excepto por una pequeña lámpara junto a la cama, ambos observan los bocetos pegados en el techo de la habitación mientras se quedaron en silencio hasta que el peliplata le dijo:

-¿recreas cuadros?

-humm... trabajo en el museo, a veces voy a Roma a arreglar algunos, también he ido a Francia y otros países

-eso quiere decir que eres buena en lo que haces

-bueno... a la gente le gusta mi trabajo, yo me divierto y cuando tengo tiempo libre hago mis propias pinturas

-me gustaria verlas

-el museo esta cerrado hasta dos semanas más porque van a acomodar los cuadros-se sienta- sabes... podemos ir ahora

-¿no esta cerrado?

-bueno... igual iremos-se levanta- apresurate

La mujer le llevó hasta el museo caminado, ya que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, le indicó un camino por el lado de los jardines hasta una ventana, subió por unas enredaderas y entró seguida del peliplata hasta el frío museo que permanecía a oscuras en la noche. Entrelazo su mano con la de él y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente dando instrucciones por donde debía andar, ya que conocía el lugar de memoria. Pasaron una puertas y algunos largos pasillos hasta la parte superior del museo donde se guardaban los cuadros, la mujer se acercó a un muro y se escuchó el sonido metálica de algo abrirse seguido por el sonido de un interruptor activarse encendiendo una pequeñas luces circulares en el techo, iluminando los cuadros que ella había arreglado, apoyados en la pared, grandes cuadros de paisajes y rostros antiguos, aquellos que parecían hecho recientemente y que en realidad tenían ya muchos años acumulados sobre sí mismos. La mujer le indico el nombre y la historia de cada uno de los cuadros que ella había arreglado finalmente con el último que se sentó en el piso frente a este junto al peliplata, era una pareja abrazada sin tener un rostro muy definido con miles de colores iluminando, todo el contorno estaba arreglado, excepto por las dos personas en el centro.

-este cuadro me ha llevado varias semanas, más de lo habitual

-¿Por qué?

-es difícil representar sentimientos, sobre todo el amor

-¿amor?... bueno … no se ven enamorados

-ese es el problema, quiero ver este cuadro y suspirar... decir que esto es amor

-¿no te has enamorado nunca?

-no con la intensidad que me gustaría representar aquí, Hayato

-tienes que relajarte un poco-dijo sujetando su mano- no puedes hacerlo si no lo has sentido jamás, Olivia

-bueno no tengo tiempo, idiota

Se quedo un momento ambos en silencio mirando el cuadro hasta que el peliplata se acercó a ella y le arrebató de sus labios un beso, solo un simple roce entre sus labios, acaricio su cuello y tomo su rostro de manera tierna a lo que ella se sonrojo, soltó una risita al ver que ella comenzaba a soltarse levemente, dando fugaces caricias y besos en su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer, pero ella le empujó y se puso sobre él dando pequeños besos en su cuello que pronto comenzaron a ser mordidas que empezaron a notarse en su nívea cuello.

-O-Olivia...-musitó avergonzado

-perdona-le mira- pero esto es tu culpa y ya no hay escapatoria

Era una mujer mucho más salvaje de lo que él pensaba, era como si tratara de devorarle, al quitarle la camisa el peliplata pedía que no le arrancara todos los botones con aquel tirón que le dio para atacar su pecho. Jamás pensó que una mujer podía ser de esa manera, era tal y como Uri le atacaba pero también así a veces comenzaba a actuar como una gatita ronroneando convirtiéndose en una pasiva, era de temer. Finalmente cuando ella se dio por vendía se dejó caer sobre su pecho contenta mientras el era un completo muerto viviente, la mujer no le dio tregua en mucho tiempo, hasta que ella estuvo tranquila jugando en su pecho ¿Cómo es que era una mujer tan intensa?.

Se relajo un momento y pensó en el cuerpo de la mujer, tenía varias marcas y viejas cicatrices en su abdomen y espalda las cuales acaricio suavemente a lo que la mujer reaccion y le miró un poco sorprendida además de asustada.

-¿no te dan miedo?

-solo son viejas heridas ¿no te duelen?

-no-sonríe- vaya … me siento mejor, Hayato... ahora entiendo un poco más lo que quiero representar en la recreación... no un amor romántico... esto seguro que el pintor quería algo mucho más pasional, aquellos colores vivos... son los mismo que me imaginaba mientras estábamos juntos

-eres una mujer muy intensa-dijo cansado

-vamos... tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que sea de dia

-como diablos puedes seguir con energía-dijo levantándose- estás endemoniada, Olivia- dijo comenzando a vestirse

-quien sabe-dijo riendo antes de ponerse su vestido

-mi camisa... la has arruinado toda-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-es solo una camisa-dijo mostrándole la lengua

Ella le besó levemente alzándose en la punta de sus dedos, apago la luz y comenzó a guiarle tomada de la mano, caminando a través de los pasillos, bajaron por la misma enredadera y caminaron a casa, a pesar de que ella luego de bajar soltó su mano y ella volvió a cogerla entrelazando sus dedos en la cálida noche camino a casa de la mujer.

La mujer le dijo que estaba bien que la dejara en la entrada, el se subió a su motocicleta y le acercó un poco para robarle un beso, dejando sonrojada a la mujer.

-ese sentimiento que quieres presentar en sus pinturas-le toca donde esta el corazón de la chica- quiero que lo sientas por ti misma, quiero ver como quedara ese cuadro

-gracias... Hayato

El se fue y ella se despidió con un ademán de mano antes de subir por la escalera hasta el último piso, antes de entrar se detuvo en la puerta debido a la extraña risa que se escuchaba dentro del departamento, suspiro largamente antes de susurrar "de nuevo aquí..." sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia sonriendo y comiendo una bolsa de caramelos, la mujer entró contenta y buscó en su refrigerador un poco de leche antes de servirse en un vaso para sentarse junto a él tomando pequeños sorbos.

-¿te divertiste?

-me he divertido ¿Por qué?

-era el guardián de la tormenta Vongola ¿no?-dijo comiendo un caramelo de una bolsa de tela sobre la mesa

-¿celoso...Bel?-hablo contenta mientras comía un dulce

-claro que si, ushishishi ¿Por qué el idiota de Vongola esta jugando con mi juguete?... no puedes jugar con nadie más porque soy un principe

-¿mascota? ¿o juguete?-dijo riendo- entonces... ¿Cómo fue la misión con Squalo?

-el Squa-sempai es muy ruidoso además ha sido muy aburrido

Ella se acercó y le limpió una mancha de sangre en su mejilla, él tomó la mano y suavemente le lamió su dedo dando una típica sonrisa del príncipe, mientras ella solo se bufo molesta y se apartó para irse a la ducha, el se puso serio debido al olor que emite la mujer … olor a pólvora del peliplata y no a el olor a sangre que él acostumbraba a llevar encima. Bufo molesto y se quitó la chaqueta de varia, luego se quitó su típica camiseta de rayas antes de irse a la habitación tirando por ahí y acostarse en la cama de la mujer que siempre compartía con ella, se acomodo entre las almohada y se dejó caer en los brazos de morfeo.

3 3 3

holi a todo el mundo

XD casi olvido subirlo hoy, es que estoy como en una dieta ._. es por mi mama quiere que tenga vida sana y esas cosas random que quieren las mamas, lo hago solo por que prometio comprarme juegos de xbox por que con la super extricta dieta :c no puedo trabajar asi como asi XD no importa el punto es que aqui esta el capitulo de hoy

disfrutenlo 3


	3. The Artist and The Secret

Chapter Three: the artist and the secret

El rubio Varia se sentó en la cama y removió sus cabellos antes de lanzar una de sus típicas sonrisas, miro a la mujer a su lado que estaba con la cama regada de lápices y con un viejo cuaderno, el se acerco hasta ella para mirar que dibuja, era su corona dejada sobre la el mueble frente a la cama manchada con leves toques de sangre y bañada por la luz de la mañana, él se removió el cabello un poco y sonrió animado.

-ha quedado bien

-detallado-dijo ella concentrada- espera un poco casi termino

-tengo hambre-dijo acomodándose en la cama con los brazos tras de la cabeza

-lo se... por eso dije, casi termino-dijo con una vena marcada- además ¿cuanto tiempos piensas quedarte? llevas algunos meses aquí, más de lo habitual

-no me gusta que jueguen con mis juguetes-dijo con un puchero

-¿y eso?-dijo con el ceño fruncido-¿es porque disfruto de estar con Hayato? si que eres patético-dijo volviendo a su pintura

-no me llames patético -dijo cruzándose de brazos- después de todo soy un príncipe, mascota

-¿acaso no puedes llamarme con mi nombre, Bel?-dijo concentrada

-claro... Vita-chan

La mujer apretó su mano y el lápiz se rompió en ella, luego lentamente se volteó lentamente mirándolo incrédula, él sonrió como siempre burlándose de ella, se acercó levemente y movió levemente un cabello de esta, la mujer se levantó y le dio una bofetada, tomo el dibujo dañado y se lo lanzó en la cara antes de seguir su camino hasta el baño para una ducha.

Luego al salir dio un gran suspiro mirando al espejo empañado, se quitó la toalla y se contempló difuminada, acercó su dedo y lo arrastro escribiendo con la punta de el

_Vita Marzattini_

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y lo borro dejando ver su rostro, lentamente comenzó a limpiar hasta la altura de su ombligo donde podía verse sus cicatrices, luego elevó su mano hasta arriba de el manchón y escribió.

_Olivia Bertinelli_

Sonrió a sí misma antes de cubrirse con la toalla y caminar hasta la habitación, donde para su suerte el rubio no estaba en casa, se lanzó a la cama tranquila y dio un gran suspiro, hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar sacando de su inmensa tranquilidad, miró y dio una sonrisa contenta antes de contestar.

-buenos días, Olivia- sonó en el auricular

-oh...buenos días, Hayato-dijo emocionada

-uhmm... me preguntaba si...

-estoy libre-dijo interrumpiendo- es domingo después de todo... sabes mi horario, querido mafioso-dijo coqueta- ¿que es lo que quieres?

-el jefe quiere conocerte... Olivia

-¿eh?

-iré en una hora por ti, espero que estés lista, no tienes que arreglarte tanto, solo quiere conocerte

Y cortó, el peliplata miro un poco confundido a su jefe que estaba complacido, estaba bien que se sintiera un poco dejado a llevar debido que el su mano derecha ocultaba algo tan importante como una mujer desconocida para el. El peliplata se sentó en el sofá y dio un gran suspiro antes de mirar al frente de él y ver al pelinegro con la pelimorada mirándoles con una sonrisa.

-¿que miran tanto?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-vamos a conocer a la novia de Gokudera-dijo riendo

-la mujer de las marcas-musito la pelimorada

-n-no la llamen la mujer de las marcas -dijo sonrojado- y tampoco es mi novia -dijo enojado

-pasas todo el tiempo con ella- dijo el pelinegro- tarde o temprano deberíamos conocerla ¿no?... aparte de lambo, claro

-creo que si para Gokudera-kun es tan importante, debemos saber a quién vamos a hacer parte de la familia ¿no?-habló el décimo

-¡están exagerando!-dijo totalmente rojo- ¡m-me voy a buscarle! ¡con su permiso, décimo!

Salió dando zancadas hasta el garaje donde tomó su motocicleta, hasta que se detuvo antes de subir y busco en el bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de tela, la observó unos segundos más tranquilo y luego la guardo para montar a su motocicleta, con un andar tranquilo disfrutando de la brisa para poder relajarse y así pensar con más tranquilidad.

Claro que disfrutaba de la compañía de la mujer, pero no la describiría como su novia pero tampoco como una amiga, entonces ... ¿que era aquello que eran ambos? se quedó un momento pensando, ok si la quería pero lo que él no quería era involucrarse en la mafia, ella era un artista después de todo... ahora mismo su relación era bastante secreta, siempre él iba ahí, jamas había tenido una cita que no fuera dentro de las 4 paredes del apartamento, aunque ella no ponía queja, seguramente se sentía mal por es solo quedarse encerrados.

Se detuvo delante de la casa de la mujer y esta ya le esperaba afuera con una camiseta de tirantes rosa suave de tela ligera que se mecía suavemente con el viento junto con unos pantalones negros ajustados, como siempre tenía el cabello atado en su bollo lo que con el ceño fruncido desató dejando caer su cabello en su espalda.

-¿a qué viene eso?

-solo lo usas para trabajar y ahora no estás trabajando

-ok-dijo acomodándose el cabello- ¿que es esa cara?

-¿que cara?-dijo enojado

-estas confundido ¿ha pasado algo?

-nada...

-estas nervioso, ya que en casa... piensan que soy tu novia -sonríe-pero... en el fondo sabes que solo estamos pasando el rato

-idiota-dijo sonrojado- siempre le atinas

-es que es muy fácil leerte ¿lo sabías?... tu rostro es muy expresivo... Hayato-sonríe- no me importan esas cosas, tan poco pienses que me pones en riesgo, no tengo miedo Hayato-le toca el rostro- mientras estemos felices tu y yo nada mas me importa, si somos novios o no... eso no importa

-eres estúpidamente una genio-sonríe- te traje algo, espero no te importe-dijo entregándole la bolsa de tela

La mujer la abrió y miró contenta la cadena con una luna menguante junto con una estrella hechas de plata, el se lo hato en el cuello y luego le robó de sus labios un apasionado beso. Se subió a la motocicleta y lo abrazo fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en su espalda, se fueron en paso lento hasta la enorme mansión donde ella se bajó y comenzó a caminar guiada por el peliplata mirando maravillada las pinturas en los largos pasillos, era como una niña en una dulcería.

Al llegar a la oficina la mujer se escondió un poco nerviosa detrás del peliplata, solo en el lugar se encontraba el castaño sentado, el que rápidamente se levantó para ver a la mujer que se encontraba sujeta de la chaqueta del peliplata. El castaño le extendió la mano animado y la mujer más confiada se acercó para estrecharla a lo que el jefe le miró un poco extrañado parpadeando varias veces.

-hum... bienvenida Olivia-san

-¿pasa algo, decimo Vongola?

-nada... es solo que cuando estrechó la mano de alguien que confió se siente exactamente como lo sentí contigo

-entonces vamos bien ¿no?-sonríe

-¿quieres un poco de té?-dijo con una sonrisa- me gustaría hablar algunos temas contigo solamente

-creo que si lo dice así no se puede negar

-Gokudera-kun-llamó a su guardián- tranquila estará en buenas manos

-c-claro, décimo

El salió un poco confuso ante la situación mientras el castaño le pidió a la mujer que se sentara y de manera delicada le sirvió té en una fina taza de porcelana con un suave diseño en dorado, la mujer se la acercó delicadamente, sintiendo como el aroma a té negro que invadía sus pulmones, dio un leve suspiro gustosa antes de dar un pequeño sorbo y volver a dejar su taza en su lugar, él le ofreció unos pequeños macarons para que probara pero ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

-eres muy educada, Olivia-san

-hum... me enseñaron de pequeña, creo-sonríe-además con tantas presentaciones de artes debo mantenerme siempre así... creo que se quedó arraigado en mi para siempre.

-hay cosas que a pesar de estar arraigadas pueden cambiarse-sonríe- por ejemplo el té, a pesar de que extraño un poco el té verde este es mucho más delicioso

-decimo Vongola-le llamó- ¿vas a hablarme de Hayato?

-así es-dijo dejando de lado su taza- Gokudera-kun es uno de mis preciados aliados

-y siempre velare por su bienestar, décimo

-Tsuna esta bien-dijo con una gotita en la sien- ahora somos aliados... porque tanto tu como yo, intentamos lo mismo

-proteger a Hayato... ¿supongo que ya me habéis investigado, no?

-claro que sí-sonríe- pero entiendo que tienes de los mejores maestros posibles y confió en ti, Olivia-san

-Olivia solamente-sonríe- ¿querías ver si era capaz de decirte, Tsuna?

-están bien las cosas, Olivia... la verdad es que quería saber si tu le habías dicho a él

-no... aún no, es que no hay prisa... sería un idiota si no me entendiera, las pistas están delante de él... hablando de eso, espero que asista al museo la próxima semana, comenzaré a exponer mis cuadros y quiero que ustedes vayan a la ceremonia junto a Dino Cavallone, las invitaciones llegarán pronto pero quería invitarle personalmente

-será un placer ver en que ha trabajado, Gokudera-kun dice que tiene excelentes habilidades artísticas

-exagera-dijo sonrojada soltando una risita

Mientras el peliplata recorría los pasillos tratando de no pensar en lo que podría hablar en esa oficina así que finalmente se metió a la biblioteca donde le esperaba un piano negro de cola. Se sentó frente a el oscuro y solemne instrumento, acarició suavemente la tapa antes de levantarla y comenzar a tocar suavemente las teclas. El viejo piano que le acompañó toda su vida, se lo dio su padre para que tocara junto a su madre, luego el mismo le saco su máximo potencial y a pesar de los años seguía demostrando grandes habilidades con aquel instrumentos. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y era la mujer, lo sabía por su delicado caminar, nadie podía caminar de esa forma, casi no podía decirse que no se escuchaba caminar, le tocó los hombros en una caricia y luego beso su cabeza antes de sentarse al lado para observar como sus ágiles manos se movían sobre las teclas de marfil. Ya finalizado, el hombre se volteó a ver la mujer que le observaba con los ojos brillantes y sonrojada, de un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre él cayendo ambos al piso mientras ella le daba unos besos fugaces por el rostro.

-¡eres increíble!

-¡o-oe estamos en la mansión Vongola!-bramo sonrojado

-¡nunca pensé que tendrías tanta habilidad!... cuando me dijiste que tocabas el piano pensé que presumías pero ¡eres increíble!

-g-gracias-

-¡hagámonos juntos!

-¡¿eh?!-dijo mas sonrojado

-me refiero a pintar y tu tocas, idiota-dijo sonriendo

-oi oi-dijo el pelinegro al entrar- oh, lo lamento Gokudera, no sabia que interrumpía-dijo riendo

-estúpido del béisbol-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-oh-se levanta rápido y se acerca- Yamamoto Takeshi-dijo asombrada- he escuchado que tu técnica es asombrosa

-¿en serio?... pues es muy buena, quizás luego pueda mostrarla directamente

-¡sería increíble!-dijo contenta

-¡o-oe!-dijo acercándose a ella enojado- ¡eres mi invitada!

-será para otro día, Olivia... por cierto, la comida esta lista... comeremos en el jardín, espero que te guste el sushi

El pelinegro se fue enseguida mientras la mujer le miraba con una gotita en la sien al peliplata que refunfuñaba ante la cálida manera que trató al pelinegro, ella le tomó del brazo más confiada y él se quedo mas tranquilo. Le guió hasta el jardín donde le esperaban en una pérgola por donde en los pilares de madera crecen enredaderas con una mesa larga donde en la cabecera esperaba el décimo Vongola con dos espacios a su lado derecho, el peliplata le movio la silla para que se sentara y luego se dispuso junto a ella enseñándole cómo debía tomar los palillos a lo que ella no le costó tanto aprender. La mujer miraba maravillada lo unida que era la familia Vongola, estaban casi todos presentes, claro menos el guardián de la nube. Luego de comer él le invitó a dar un paseo por los extensos jardines de la mansión a charlando un poco hasta que sono el teléfono de la mujer, lo miró y comenzó a tratar de parar el sonido molesto enojada presionando su dedo fuertemente en la pantalla, él le miró extrañada para cuando ya finalmente se detuvo la mujer dio un suspiro tranquila.

-¿quien era?

-hum nadie

-¿c-como que nadie?-dijo con el ceño fruncido- claro que era alguien, sino ¿porque te has enojado tanto?

-no es nada-dijo con un suspiro - ok... creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa, lo lamento pero debo terminar los preparativos para la próxima semana

-la presentación... de acuerdo ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-no... tengo que hacer unas cosas... hum... hablamos después

¿Por qué actuaba nerviosa?... era lo que se preguntaba el guardián Vongola, luego de verla actuar de esa manera particular, incluso el décimo Vongola lo noto cuando se despidió de ella algo apresurada. Ya cuando se fue, nerviosa beso su mejilla y se fue caminando con los brazos pegados al cuerpo caminando rápido, hasta que desapareció de la vista del guardián.

Mientras que la mujer caminaba una motocicleta se acercó rápido a ella y derrapando se puso delante de ella a lo que solo miro con el ceño fruncido, el hombre que estaba frente a ella se quitó el casco y se lo lanzó enojado, ella lo atrapó para luego ponérselo y rodearlo con los brazos al subirse detrás de él mientras bufaba molesta.

Al llegar a casa la mujer buscó en su refrigerador un fresco y rosa carpaccio de atún el que dispuso en un plato, bañado de jugo de lima con aceite de oliva. Lo dejo en la mesa y se sentó junto a el hombre que comía su plato favorito sin prestarle mucha atención a la mujer que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿a que se debe tu desagradable visita, comandante?

-espera-dijo dando el último bocado- ¡Voi! he venido porque te necesito en una semana

-en una semana es mi presentación, genio

-lo se, por eso te vas el día siguiente, domingo, 8 de la mañana espero que estés en la mansión para entrenar, te necesito para entrenar nuevos reclutas

-¿otra vez ?... porque simplemente no los matas en vez de mandarme a hacer el trabajo sucio-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-por que tu único requisito es ese y lo sabes, así que mejor que lo hagas de buena gana, tienes suerte de que no le diga al estúpido jefe que estas juntandote con la basura Vongola... tienes suerte

-supongo que si-sonríe- ok... pero no quiero estar tanto tiempo...

-sabes que la única manera de retirarte es cuando mueres-se levanta-¡Voi! nos vemos el próximo sábado

-¡¿s-sábado?!-dijo nerviosa-¡t-tu dijiste domingo!

-si... iré a ver tu trabajo como el representante Varia

-maldición...

3

hola a todos

falta poquito para la navidad y estoy pensando que regalarle a mis amigos ._.

¿han notado lo dificil que es? XD como que son mañosos y los conoces tanto y la economia y esas cosas XD

el punto es que la navidad parece super comercial y todo lo que diga la gente "revolucionaria" pero aunque compres algo igual tienes que pensar en esa persona a la que le vas a regalar, no es que tenga algo malo contra las personas que quieren cambios ._. pero me carga la gente que se dice revolucionaria y tiene iphone y se creen alternativos XD convivi mucho con ellos

el punto es que aqui esta el nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo y comente 3

la navidad es amor, la navidad es vida 3


	4. The Answer

Chapter Four: the answer

El peliplata se arregló la corbata por enésima vez mientras esperaba que todos bajaran, recorrió el pasillo de nuevo antes de sentarse unos minutos y volver a repetir las acciones que para el creía que lo relajaban mas aun le ponía mas nervioso, hoy era el día de la presentación de la mujer y estaba nervioso, no solo porque la familia Vongola estaría presente junto a él sino también porque todos los invitados estarán sobre ella, después de todo, era la estrella de la noche llamando la atención de todos, algo que le desagrada completamente.

Finalmente cuando estaban todos listos y ya había llegado el rubio Cavallone para acompañarlos a su camino al museo de arte. El caballo desbocado trataba de darle algunos consejos no solo a él sino a todos los hombres Vongola para llamar la atención de una dama, mientras que el pelinegro solo hablaba y repetía lo amable que era la mujer de ojos rojos, dos cosas que solo trataban de sacarle de quicio.

Pero el solo pensaba o más bien se preguntaba desde hace varios días repetidas veces en un solo día ¿que era lo que sentía por la mujer? claro, había estado con algunas mujeres pero ninguna le había hecho sentir tal intensidad, había pensado decirle cómo se sentía respecto a todo esto pero las cosas parecían tan tranquilas y bien que no surgía aquella necesidad de expresar tales cosas tan complejas.

La mujer se arreglaba las ondas del cabello mientras se miraba al espejo y el viento primaveral que entraba por la ventana agitando sus bucles ligeramente, luego se acomodo su vestido blanquecino de tela ligera, dejando sin cubrir su hombros, con su cadena brillando en su cuello, miró decidida su reflejo en el gran espejo, donde detrás de ella podían verse el comandante Varia junto con el príncipe, los cuales estaban vestidos para la ocasión, dio un suspiro y se marchó del lugar junto a sus acompañantes.

Al llegar el peliplata buscó con la mirada a la mujer pelinegra, no sabia como luciría así que esto se volvería complicado ya que estaba acostumbrado al típico bollo en su cabeza y a encontrar su rostro siempre con una manchita de pintura, pero esa noche debía verse como una dama o al menos eso se esperaba de ella, siguió buscando con sus aguamarina orbes mientras le indicaba secretamente la identidad de todo aquel que se acercaba a él para saludar al jefe Vongola, parte de su trabajo como mano derecha. Ya pasado un tiempo apareció frente a sus ojos la criatura de tez clara caminando suavemente, la única reacción que mostró fue su sonrojo en sus mejillas, se acercó directamente a ella excusándose con su jefe casi en un susurro, la mujer le vio y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-pensé que no vendrías, estoy feliz de que me haya equivocado

-quería... ver tu trabajo terminado, siempre los veo a medias

-es que me inspiro en ti para terminarlo-dijo sonrojada- ya debo subir, hablaremos luego ¿ok?

-esta bien...

La mujer no podía acercarse demasiado y mucho menos intentar besarle, se pondrían en riesgo, no solo el como un guardián Vongola sino que ella también ya que después de todo estaban rodeados de jefes de la mafia lo que seguramente mal interpretan la relación que compartían. Además, un artista de su nivel era útil, no solo para pintar, sino que era reconocido en Italia la buena memoria sobre todo en los rostros, más aún se creía que los artistas o gran parte de ellos eran fuertes poseedores de la llama de la niebla, capaces de crear ilusiones tan realistas que podrían engañar a cualquiera.

La mujer subió a un pequeño escenario, agradeció a todos los presentes y contó brevemente un poco de los cuadros antes de abrir un pabellón donde serán exhibidas todos los cuadros donde ella misma guió a un grupo selecto de dignatarios mostrando los cuadros y hablando de ellos. El peliplata se apartó un poco para observar uno que jamas había visto de los que ella estaba reconstruyendo y se detuvo a verlo, parecía Venecia, se podían notar las opulentas casa alzándose desde el río y las góndolas paseándose por el lugar, parecía un día de verano como si estuviera viendo desde una ventana debido a que en un costado se podía ver un trocito de un marco de madera, los pequeños detalles y las nubes esponjosas que se parecían que lentamente iban a comenzar a moverse en el estilo gouache en el que la mujer había trabajado, un estilo puramente italiano. Busco la inscripción pero no decía nada, solo tenia un macho en una orilla que parecía una firma

-¿bonito, no?... basura, ushishishishi-dijo el rubio a su lado

-¿que haces aquí, Belphegor?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-puedo ir donde quiera, porque soy un príncipe, ushishishishi... que interesante firma, imposible no reconocerla ¿no crees, basura?

-no puedo entender lo que dice... solo parece una mancha, como una estrella

-si no conoces la firma-dijo algo molesto- entonces no juegues con mis juguetes, basura

Se apartó molesto de el y se alejó dando pasos tranquilos hasta la mujer que suavemente acarició su rostro y tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello para jugar con él, luego el comandante se acercó tranquilo, sin el ceño fruncido a hablar con la mujer que estaba con una sonrisa, eso era sospechoso para el.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra y comenzó a repasar algunas cosas, primero los cuadros, estos habían sido traídos por Varia pero ¿por qué? ¿cual era la razón de porqué asesinos de primer nivel se habían dedicado a buscar unos cuadros viejos y traerlos a este exacto lugar? además, el cuadro seguramente lo había hecho la mujer, el de Venecia y Belphegor había reconocido el manchón de la firma e incluso llamó a la ojiroja como juguete ¿acaso ese era el amigo que conocía? y a pesar de todo esto seguía la presencia del comandante, ya que dejó muy claro en el discurso que él había sido su benefactor de cuadros y no tanto el jefe real de la organización, además el no le había gritado ni le había dicho basura a la mujer o al menos esa información tenía, incluso le había llevado una copa la que ella aceptó con una sonrisa, si es que conocía la mafia debía saber quien era Superbi Squalo ¿no?

Un montón de dudas se acrecentaron en la mente del peliplata, pero a pesar de que repasaba una y otra vez la información que tenia, no podía descubrir la identidad de la mujer, la verdadera. Estaba enojado, eso era claro pero era más por el hecho de que él jamás pudo verlo, no porque ella no le dijera.

-te vez... frustrado-habló la mujer parada frente a él

-necesitamos... hablar un poco-dijo al levantarse

-si, vete a mi casa, me iré en unos minutos, lo prometo... es urgente

-o-ok... nos veremos luego

Le pidió permiso a su jefe y se retiró en motocicleta hasta el apartamento de la mujer, buscó la llave sobre el marco de la puerta y abrió para ver el lugar oscuro, no quería encender una luz ni nada, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y se deslizó hasta la habitación donde se sentó en la cama, para ver un monto de bolitas de papel en el suelo, estaba frustrada, ella trataba de no desperdiciar tantos papeles.

Apareció como un fantasma en la oscuridad caminando lentamente hasta la cama con sus ojos carmesí observando detenidamente al peliplata, tocó con su nudillo suavemente el marco de la puerta un par de veces para llamar su atención, se volteo a verla y la suave tela blanca ya había quedado atrás dejando ver no solo su cuerpo delineado y su ropa interior de color azabache sino también las marcas en su vientre surcando su nívea piel, se sentó en la cama junto a él para acercarse a él robándose un suave beso.

-lamento la tardanza... Hayato

-vamos directo al grano ¿te parece?

-ok ¿quieres escucharlo? ... ya sabes, mi historia ¿no?-el peliplata asintió- ok...empecemos del principio, yo vivía en Venecia ya que mis padres eran unos duques que residían ahí. La familia de Bel pasaba siempre por ahí, ya que su madre le encantaba Venecia, entonces el y Rasiel pasaban mucho tiempo en la mansión continua a la nuestra, en la misma isla donde había pocas casas mas, por ahí nos pasábamos jugando-sonríe- Bel y yo nos escapamos por el río hasta una góndola y nos íbamos a jugar por ahí, también cuando enfermaba o no me dejaban salir a jugar con el príncipe, él iba y me traía unos canollis que vendían en unas calles río abajo

-¿que hiciste... cuando Belphegor se volvió Varia?

-uh... bueno con Bel fuera y Rasiel quien sabe donde... pocos años después cuando tenía 10 años atacaron la mansión y me escondí, en el cuarto de Bel ya que saquearon toda nuestra pequeña isla, no me encontraron y pasaron unos días hasta que llegó él a buscarme, sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Tuve que dejar todo atrás, bueno... solo quedo dinero guardado por que mis padres murieron, también tuve que dejarme yo atrás, me llamaba Vita ... Vita Marzattini... Bel con Squalo me llevaron a Varia donde me cuidaron hasta que deje de estar en shock, cambie mi nombre por Olivia Bertinelli... luego Squalo me entreno como a cualquier otro recluta

-¿entonces... eres una Varia?

-¿era necesario preguntarlo?-dijo riendo- claro que si, una de las pocas mujeres Varia graduada con honores, las heridas son peleas con Squalo y con Belphegor, cuando llegue a 18 años le dije a Squalo que quería estudiar, el acepto con la condición de que en las vacaciones sirviera como espía en todo lo que necesite y así fue, luego cuando dije que quería ser artista él me dijo que me conseguiría cuadros mientras yo fuera la entrenadora de los nuevos reclutas, claro que es una tarea fastidiosa que le tocaba a el, así que me la designó como pago

-¿es la hora? ¿no?... ¿de que te vayas?

-así es-cierra los ojos y se recuesta en la cama- la verdad es que he tratado de postergar esto... usualmente voy solo unos meses, pero esta vez quiere que vaya por un año, Squalo esta preocupado porque el jefe quiere que entre más tiempo a unos reclutas nuevos

-¿volverás?

-si-sonríe- volveré- quizás en 6 meses o un año... pero volveré

El la atrajo a sí mismo y la escondió en su pecho mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la mujer, el estaba sonriendo a pesar de que estaba triste de que no la volvería a ver pero por lo menos deseaba abrazar un poco mas, ella sin decir nada le correspondió el abrazo. Aun así quedaba en mente decirle lo que sentía, que la quería, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua a punto de salir pero el miedo le tenía cerrada la boca.

La mujer se alzó sobre él y le besó levemente antes de mirarle sonriendole mientras el seguía ruborizado algo nervioso pensando en mil cosas y a la vez en ninguna, perdiéndose en el mar rojizo de los ojos de la mujer, mientras ella acariciaba con su mano en la cara del peliplata.

El sol comenzaba con amanecer y la mujer gruñó molesta ante los insistentes rayos de sol que apresuraron su salida hacia la mansión Varia, mientras él seguía observando y pensando si debería decirle o no, finalmente ella se levantó pero trato de detenerla tomándole los brazos mientras ella le miraba algo curiosa.

-Olivia... y-y-yo... hum

-humm-sonríe tranquila- te amo Hayato

La soltó lentamente mientras ahora el era que le miraba con incredulidad, se quedo en blanco mientras la mujer se iba riendo hacia el baño a dar una ducha. El peliplata se sentó en la cama aun un poco aturdido y se sacudió el cabello ¿acaso era verdad? ¿acaso le había dicho que le amaba? se pellizco levemente el rostro y era verdad. Ella le amaba a él y él la amaba a ella.

Empezó a sentir el calor que crecía en su pecho y soltó una sonrisa, estaba feliz, se levantó y fue hasta el baño de la mujer entrando deprisa, movió la cortina mientras la mujer se estaba lavando el cabello, de manera un poco ruidosa y sonrojado, él le dijo desde el fondo de su alma.

-¡te amo, Olivia!

3 3 3

hola a todo el mundo

espero que disfruten este capitulo y feliz navidad

comenten 3


	5. The Return

Chapter Five: The Return

Un año y unos pocos meses más llevaba la mujer en Varia y lo peor es que ni siquiera se había enterado algo de ella, lo que le ponía primero que nada, tenso, segundo... muy furioso, Varia tampoco se pronunciaba mucho se suponía que ella sería un entrenador, lo que significa que ahuyentará a cada recluta debilucho que apareciera, bueno el la conocía o al menos eso creía ya que le había ocultado mucho de ella, pero una cosa era clara, para soportar a Belphegor y a los Varia debía de tener carácter.

La extrañaba eso era seguro, incluso el bovino la extrañaba un poco hablando de ella con cariño llamándola one-san, sus días aveces le sonaban vacíos con lo que de vez en cuando los llenaba visitando al museo para ver los cuadros que aún seguían en exposición, enfocados principalmente en la pintura de Venecia, podía incluso sentir la brisa marina cuando de verdad se concentraba en aquellos colores azulados.

Pero donde más podía sentir su olor era en la casa de la mujer, olor a manzanas y canela, sobre todo a canela en su habitación, se dedicaba a mirar siempre los bocetos de la mujer hasta que se hacía de noche y volvía a casa a tocar un poco el piano pensando en cuantas canciones le hubiera tocado a ella para que ella pintara más a gusto. Pero junto con aquel sentimiento de nostalgia venía con otro que a él nunca le agrado, duda.

Claro que si, ella le había dicho que le amaba y él le había correspondido con el mismo sentimiento pero ya habían pasado varios meses y él solo conocía a mujeres que eran muy cambiantes, como el siempre pensó que serían todas ellas. A pesar de que sabía que la mujer tenía una gran determinación, la duda le hacía ruido cada día en su cabeza.

Subió lentamente las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos, camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta del departamento de la mujer y giro la perilla sin esfuerzo, se detuvo de golpe, estaba más que seguro que había cerrado con llave, sacó una dinamita para encender la mecha que se consumía lenta y silenciosamente. De un golpe entro para lanzar la dinamita pero antes de que la lanzara se detuvo de golpe al sentir que la mecha fue cortada por una cuchilla que se enterró en el marco de la puerta, la dejó caer y rodar lentamente mientras veía a la mujer parada frente a él como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde que fue, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido primero hasta que lo reconoció. Un sonido, les dejo en blanco a ambos, era una pequeña y casi aguda voz que sonaba desde la alfombra, una pequeña criatura que esperaba en el suelo con el cabello corto y muy fino de tono plateado además de unos resplandeciente ojos rojos, sentada en sus regordetas piernas cubiertas con medias blancas y un vestido rojo de mangas largas. El sonido sonó fuerte otra vez en su mente, el peliplata cerro delicadamente la puerta sin quitar los ojos de la criatura que le miraba un poco extrañada. El pecho del peliplata se apretó como nunca, tuvo que dar un respiro en el suelo sentado, esos varios años fumando ahora se hacían notar, la criatura se deslizó rápidamente gateando hasta el y se alzó para tocar el pecho de el hombre sonriéndole al mirarle.

-se llama Akane-dijo la mujer

-¿Akane?-sonríe- hola pequeña

-Hayato tenemos que hablar-dijo acercándose- es... complicado-dijo tomando a la niña- Akane...

-mía... d-digo...-se levanta- es nuestra ¿no?

-humm... es otra larga historia-sonríe

La mujer tomó a la niña y la llevó al cuarto para que tomara su siesta, pasado unos minutos volvió con el peliplata pero se dedicó a preparar café mientras él miraba detalladamente el cuarto, maletas fue lo primero que le llamó la atención y una estaba abierta estaba llena de juguetes con un camino de estos hasta la alfombra, se sentó en el sofá para observar con más cuidado los juguetes y diferentes peluches que tenia, tomo uno en forma de tiburón algo molesto, los Varia debieron mimar mucho a la pequeña niña o al menos debieron haberse encariñado con ella. La mujer sirvió una taza humeante frente a él, buena para el frío invernal que caía en Italia, se sentó a unos escasos centímetros de él y lentamente giró su rostro para verle, movió lentamente su cuerpo hasta quedar más cerca y dar un suave beso en sus labios para rápidamente separarse sonrojada, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho el la atrapo en sus brazos y la atrajo atrapando sus labios en otro beso esta vez más intenso, la sentó en sus piernas para poder acercarla aún más, no quería tenerla nunca más lejos de él.

-te sigo amando, Hayato-sonríe sonrojada- jamas deje de pensar en ti

-a pesar... de que a veces pensaba que ya no me amabas, yo siempre lo hice... te amo, Olivia

-¿por qué pensaste eso?-dijo con un puchero- como si pudiera dejar de pensar en ti-dijo agarrándole el rostro apretando levemente- eres un idiota

-ok...-le toma las manos-tienes razón... mejor cuéntame qué sucedió... ¿Akane ha crecido bien?

-si... claro que sí, es muy sana... bueno un mes luego de que llegue a la base comenze a sentirme mal, mareos y esas cosas, así que Squalo me llevo al doctor y me dijeron que esperaba a una pequeña, no sabía muy bien que hacer así que Bel y Squalo me ayudaron lo que pudieron, pero no deje de trabajar ni un día. Apenas un mes tenia y tuve que volver a trabajar por cortos lapsos de tiempo... hasta hoy, cuando otro bebé nació en la base el jefe se molesto, así que decretó que cada mujer que tenga un bebé se debe retirar hasta que sea de extrema emergencia

-¿extrema emergencia?-dijo confundido

-solo el jefe puede decidir cuando vuelva-dijo riendo- así que el me sigue pagando una parte de mi sueldo pero solo debo quedarme con Akane... es que ella botó al suelo la comida del jefe mientras jugaba con Bel ... llegue apenas recién, estaba por llamarte cuando apareciste... haz cuidado mi casa muy bien

-c-claro que sí-dijo levemente sonrojado-t-te dije que lo haría...-se pone un poco serio- ¿cuánto tiene Akane?

-¿de edad?-el asiente- pues tiene unos 11 meses, nació el 6 de enero justo en la Befana-dijo soltando una risita- Bel decía que me la regalaron, que me la dejaron en un calcetín

-¿Belphegor estuvo ahí contigo?

-al final cuando ya la tenia en mis brazos, pero Squalo tuvo que estar conmigo porque mi llama se descontrolo un poco

-¿t-tienes llama?

-claro que sí-dijo con el ceño fruncido- soy una Varia después de todo, tengo la misma que la tuya, pero Akane ya ha mostrado su naturaleza, ella es una suave lluvia... rara vez llora, es un poco desordenada, tirando todo de allá para acá pero es una etapa de su crecimiento

-ya veo... perdona por no esta ahí, pero ahora lo estaré... iremos a hablar con el décimo de Akane y lo solucionaremos... pasaremos las fiestas juntos-toma su rostro- ahora seremos una familia

Luego de recuperar una mínima parte del tiempo perdido entre la ojiroja y el peliplata, además de esperar que la niña despertará, la abrigaron y tomaron entre sus brazos para subir a un oscuro auto que les llevaría entre la fría lluvia hasta la mansión Vongola, la niña iba sentada en las piernas del peliplata mientras apretaba animada su peluche de tiburón que él seguía mirando dudoso. Jamas había tenido una bebé en sus brazos y menos imaginaba tener el suyo, pero la calidez de la sonrisa no solo de la niña si no de la mujer le reconfortó. Al llegar la mujer tomó a la niña y le cubrió bien antes de que ambos salieran corriendo por los pasillos subiendo las escaleras hasta la oficina del jefe esperando que nadie las viera, dando un portazo para caer rendidos al suelo con la respiración agitada, el castaño miró curioso la situación y vio a la pequeña criatura que surgía de entre los brazos de la mujer, se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos y esta gateo hasta él para tomar el pañuelo de su chaqueta y moverlo para todos, cubriéndose el rostro con el. El castaño miró a la criatura de cabello fino y suave junto con unos ojos borgoña que deslumbraba con una mirada curiosa, luego se dio el tiempo de mirar a su amigo y mano derecha de cabello plateado, luego desvió la mirada para mirar a la mujer poseedora de los orbes color carmesí y tez nívea. Solo unos cuantos minutos le tomó darse cuenta que aquella criaturita que jugaba divertida con su pañuelo era solo el resultado de el amor de su mano derecha junto con la miembro Varia.

-que bonita niña-dijo acariciando suavemente su cabeza

-se llama Akane, décimo-dijo el peliplata- aun... es muy confuso todo

-créeme, décimo-dijo la mujer- que si te decía, Xanxus me mataba

-lo sé-dijo con una gotita- pero mejor aun, planeemos que debemos hacer con este pequeño angelito de Akane-chan

-le agradas-dijo emocionada

Le explicaron la situación al décimo Vongola que parecía distraído con la pequeña niña que estaba en sus brazos mirando para todos lados curiosa mientras movía sus manos. La mujer llamó la atención de ambos diciéndole que lo mejor era que se casaran y que así el peliplata sería el padre de la pequeña sin llamar mucho la atención de esto, ya que ahora estas nuevas prácticas eran comunes en la mafia, pero esto seria luego de navidad y ademas seria una boda secreta solo la familia Vongola estaría presente, incluso lo harían en la misma mansión para que fuera discreto, llamaron a los guardianes para que conocieran a la pequeña niña que miraba con curiosidad a todos.

-one-san-llamó el bovino- es muy pequeña

-es una bebe aun, Lambo-dijo riendo- apenas cumplirá un año

-¡extremo!-dijo tomándola en sus brazos- pensar que cabeza de pulpo pudo hacer algo así-dijo emocionado

La niña comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras sin mucho sentido mientras el peliblanco solo le asentía y le respondía de vez en cuando como si fuera una conversación de lo más común, mientras la mujer le miraba con una gotita en la cien. Mientras la pequeña se divertía con los guardianes, el peliplata la llevó hasta el cuarto que compartieron juntos, un amplio cuarto impregnado con el aroma del guardián, un cuarto simple con una cama amplia, unos cuantos muebles y un sofá. Se sentaron en la cama un poco nerviosos, asimilando lentamente todo lo ocurrido. Ok...había que repasar lo sucedido:

1)La mujer era una Varia

2)Ambos había tenido una pequeña niña juntos

3)Iban a casarse en un par de días

4)Ahora ambos iban a vivir juntos y criar a Akane dentro de la mafia

Si, todo se oía muy complicado, difícil... pero la mujer sonrió, mientras el seguía un poco mareado hasta que finalmente reaccionó, la mujer sujeto firme su mano sonriéndole, todo iba a ir bien. Busco en su bolsillo de su chaqueta y le dejó en su mano un pequeño anillo de plata con una gema roja, lo deslizo suavemente por su dedo y beso suavemente su mano antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre él besándolo por todos lados.

-¡te amo, Hayato!

hola a todos

si no saben lo que es la Befana, es una leyenda italiana o cuento o algo asi, es como los reyes magos, donde les dejan regalos a los niños despues de la navidad, cualquier cosa google

gracias por leer y comenten


End file.
